homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101915-Bear with it
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 19:21 -- CC: Uhh, buzz, hey TC: <][--DO YOU WANT--- CC: To, talk, I guess CC: About all this game stuff CC: See, uhh, buzz TC: <][--ABOUT IT. ITS STUPID--- CC: Yeah, very CC: Kind of inescapable though, as far as I know CC: And your name's comb up a good bit TC: <][--DO YOU MEAN--- CC: The people that've been holding our hands through all this CC: The main one mentioned you CC: Said you left, uhh, quite the impression TC: <][--PSH--- CC: But you're pretty important in this TC: <][--IMPORTANT 100% OF THE TIME--- TC: <][--THIS GAME SH!T?--- TC: <][--JUST ANNOYING--- CC: It's gonna be a good deal more than just a nuisance really soon CC: Just wanted to uhh, buzz, see what you knew CC: And where you stood on this CC: I heard that Eribus brought you into the fold TC: <][--HAVENT BEEN TOLD ANYTHING--- CC: And you claimed leadership TC: <][--JUST KEEP BUGGING ME OVER IT--- TC: <][--TOLD THAT CHUMP THAT IF I WAS IN THIS--- TC: <][--IM IN CHARGE--- TC: <][--FINAL--- CC: How can you uhh, be in charge is you don't even know what's going on CC: Anyway CC: Should I breakdown what's going on? CC: Get you up to date? TC: <][--AHEAD--- TC: <][--JUST KILLING THESE WATER LUSII--- CC: Uh huh CC: Have fun with that CC: Anyway, the world is ending CC: I doubt it means much to you CC: So I'll say that it's not just ending CC: It's doomed CC: Nothing we can do, as far as I know CC: The game's supposed to save us CC: Just the twelve troll players CC: Of which you and I are two TC: <][--TWELVE TROLLS?--- TC: <][--A RIP OFF--- CC: Yes CC: No one else can comb with us CC: Well, they can CC: But they'd inevitably die CC: Over he course of the game CC: As far as I know, we'll have competition CC: A species called humans who will be there CC: Pale and hornless CC: But overall, look kinda like us CC: One of them spoke to me saying it wasp some kind of fight CC: So I guess you'd be in your elemant or something TC: <][--REALLY?--- TC: <][--ME GUESS--- TC: <][--ALSO TIME TRAVELERS--- CC: Yeah, it's weird, I know TC: <][--WOW. WHAT A STUPID GAME--- TC: <][--THE HELL WAS I ROPED INTO--- CC: The creation of a new universe CC: Or something like that CC: Ridiculous as it is, there's some proof to it CC: So we've just gotta listen to the oracle and see where this goes TC: <][--WOW SCREW THAT GUY--- TC: <][--ALREADY TOLD HIM TO F*CK OFF--- CC: Her TC: <][--DONT CARE--- CC: she feels about the same towards you TC: <][--CAN TAKE THE GAME AND SHOVE IT UP HER NOOK--- CC: Yeah, no thanks CC: We'll be in the game after all TC: <][--CAN ALSO SHOVE IT IN YOUR NOOK--- CC: Buzz, look CC: Just bear with us okay? TC: <][--A TALL ORDER--- CC: We're forced to bear with you, too TC: <][--ALL DEAD TO ME--- TC: <][--AT LEAST WILL SOON BE--- CC: Yeah, I figured that CC: you let yourself get involved though TC: <][--DID I DO--- CC: Aren't you helping Aaisha fight Merrow or something? CC: Because that constitutes being involved TC: <][--AND WHO?--- CC: The heiress TC: <][--HAVE A LOT OF PEOPLE TO KILL--- TC: <][--HEIRESS--- CC: ... CC: The heiress of Alternia CC: There's a line to kill her? CC: so you jumped in the back CC: And planned to kill everyone up to her CC: Ring a bell? TC: <][--DOES--- CC: Well yeah, her CC: The fucking heiress TC: <][--I GUESS THAT SOLVES THAT PROBLEM--- CC: Solves? TC: <][--ALSO AGREED TO KILL HER EMPERIAL FISH B!TCH--- CC: The Empress? TC: <][--YEAH--- TC: <][--WHORE--- CC: Wow CC: I'm surprised drones haven't recorded and comb for you CC: Anyway, the third tyrianblood you volunteered to kill is Merrow CC: Our currant obstacle for starting the game TC: <][--FASCINATING--- TC: <][--IM ABOVE THE HEIRESS HIVE RIGHT NOW--- TC: <][--PRESENTLY A LOT OF DEAD WATER LUSII HERE--- CC: Lovely TC: <][--DRONES ARE THOSE RED BIG GUYS RIGHT--- CC: Yeah CC: The crab looking ones TC: <][--ALRIGHT.--- CC: ... TC: <][--ITS ALSO FLOATING IN THE WATER--- TC: <][--WASNT TOO HARD--- CC: ........ TC: <][--PATHETIC REALLY--- CC: What the fuck TC: <][--DONT KNOW WHERE THE OTHER ONE WENT--- TC: <][--MIGHT HAVE CUT ITS LEGS OFF--- TC: <][--GOT LOST IN THE BATTLE--- CC: Probably for reinforcements TC: <][--EH--- TC: <][--IT BRING THEM--- CC: I'm not with her! CC: I'm not with her! CC: I'm not with her! TC: <][--HAHAHAHA--- CC: You killed a drone CC: but how are you gonna kill Merrow CC: you're on a boat right? TC: <][--BY GUTTING THEIR GILLS FIRST--- CC: Are you going to fight underwater? TC: <][--YES--- TC: <][--WOULD ASSUME SO--- CC: ...You're night high enough on spectrum for gills CC: not* TC: <][--WOULD BE CORRECT.--- TC: <][--I PLUNDERED SOME EQUIPMENT FROM A CERTAIN SEA FARING TROLL ON THE COAST--- TC: <][--BEEN PRACTICING WATER COMBAT WITH THE LUSII--- TC: <][--AM AS DEADLY UNDERWATER AS I AM ON LAND--- CC: I bet the seas have turned purple by now TC: <][--VERY--- CC: Are you making Delbloom waterfront property or something? TC: <][--COULD BE--- TC: <][--IS ALWAYS GOOD TO EXPAND MY TERRITORY--- CC: It's gonna be all gone in what could be weeks CC: What's the point? CC: Well, the lust for blood probably TC: <][--COURSE--- TC: <][--NOT GOING TO JUST SIT AROUND AND WASTE AWAY--- TC: <][--MIGHT AS WELL KEEP DOING WHAT IM DOING--- CC: Really don't know why Aaisha didn't just send you straight to Merrow's hive CC: At least things would go faster CC: Less innocents dying CC: Not that that bothers you TC: <][--ONE BIT--- CC: At least you can turn that on the humans when we get into the game CC: Or maybe you can just stay on your personal planet or something CC: If they're all that competitive, they'll comb to you TC: <][--PLANET?--- CC: Another thing I got from the oracle CC: Alternia will be destroyed CC: And somehow our hives will be moved CC: To new planets CC: We each get one CC: And so do the humans TC: <][--YOU TALK ABOUT THIS GAME IT SOUNDS MORE ANNOYING AND LAUGHABLE--- CC: Yes, I know CC: IT gets more farfetched with every word from the oracle CC: But something's happening at least CC: And we've got no other option TC: <][--DO YOU KNOW THIS THING IS EVEN REAL--- TC: <][--WOULD HAVE JUST CULLED A GRUB FOR THIS NONSENSE--- CC: It's like this, either we believe or we ignore it CC: In either case we survive or die CC: Just waspting time TC: <][--UGH--- CC: And you'd have killed that grub anyway CC: Yeah, so I know you're annoyed CC: Massively CC: Probably gonna kill us all if this isn't true CC: Stated that you'd kill us all if it wasp TC: <][--ABOUT RIGHT--- CC: So let's go for it anyway TC: <][--WHATEVER--- TC: <][--HAVE GILLSLUTS TO KILL--- -- treacherousContessa TC gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 20:18 -- Category:Ramira Category:Nyarla